Don't get jealous a psycho Greengrass
by Miss Nyxie
Summary: Tout le monde a déjà entendu parler d'Astoria Greengrass alors qu'elle n'apparait pas dans les romans originaux. Mais que sait-on réellement d'elle ? Chacun fait d'elle sa propre idée, dont une certaine hystérique bipolaire... Juste un petit OS pour délimiter ses extrêmes :)


' _Stora ? Tu es là ? 'Stora ?_

Théodore poussa la porte du pied, les bras chargés de sacs en cartons pleins. Il s'était promis de faire plaisir à sa femme ce soir-là en rentrant tôt et en cuisinant le dîner, ce qui était exceptionnel et était donc passé faire les courses nécessaires avant de rentrer du travail. Théodore était médecin. Il lui arrivait donc souvent de devoir rester pour des heures supplémentaires lors d'un accouchement difficile ou d'une urgence. Il passait même certaines fois la nuit là-bas, rentrant à la maison à l'aube et s'assoupissant dans le canapé, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

' _Stora ?_

Il déposa les paquets sur un plan de travail dans la cuisine, déboutonna rapidement sa veste et le premier bouton de sa chemise, et se passa la main dans ses mèches, les ébouriffant, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Vide.

 _Où est Maman ?_

Une petite voix fluette s'éleva derrière lui. Il se retourna.

 _Je ne sais pas Grace._

Elle haussa les épaules en entrant, saisissant sa sœur par la main qui rit doucement et se mit à courir en direction de leur chambre, l'attirant à sa suite. Théodore sourit en voyant une nouvelle fois une preuve de leur réelle complicité de jumelles. Il secoua la tête et s'attela à la préparation de son repas.

Lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit.

.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs et l'escalier, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais ayant l'impression de ne pas avancer. Après ce qui lui sembla être une heure, il atteint leur porte. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui se déroulerait devant ses yeux.

Sa femme se tenait assise au fond de la pièce, le corps de son fils étendu sur le sol, sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle passait lentement une main dans ses épis bruns, fourrageant un instant dedans puis celui d'après les arrangeant. Il baignait dans un liquide épais. _Du sang…_

 _Astoria ?_

Théo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, les yeux exorbités, le corps moite, un filet de sueur coulant sur son front.

 _Oui ?_

 _Q-que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Je… crois bien que je l'ai tué._

 _C-Comment ?_

Astoria rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant du pied le corps de son fils inanimé sur le parquet sanglant dont les tâches incrustées ne partiraient sans doute jamais.

 _Tu m'embêtes avec tes questions, Théo._

Celui-ci porta une main à sa tête qui lui tournait et faillit s'évanouir devant l'irréalité de la situation. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, tentant de chasser ce qu'il pensait être un mauvais rêve. Il devait s'être endormi sur un de ses dossiers tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres et se réveilleraient d'ici peu avec les lettres imprimées sur sa joue et un mal de cou impossible.

Théo tourna la tête vers les deux petites filles toujours pétrifiées à ses côtés.

 _P-papa ?_

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de les tirer derrière son dos, en une maigre tentative de protection. Astoria se leva, époussetant ses vêtements, puis se dirigea à pas rapides vers Théo qui recula avec ses filles. Elle se prit les pieds dans le cadavre gisant de Matthiew et souffla en signe d'exaspération, donnant dedans au passage un coup de pied. D'un signe de la main, elle le fit valser à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre un mur avant de retomber au sol.

Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent dessus alors que Théodore tendait la main vers elle pour les empêcher.

 _Matthiew ! Matthiew ! Réveille-toi ! Matt !_ supplia Grace.

Elle secouait son corps de façon de plus en plus hystérique, les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler. Sans grand succès puisqu'elle explosa en sanglots quelques instants après.

 _Matthiew ! S'il te plait…_

Wendy serra sa sœur contre elle, tout son corps tremblant, pleurant silencieusement elle aussi, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues puis son menton qu'elle ne prit la peine d'essuyer.

Théodore réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

Son fils, son petit Matthiewqui l'obligeait à jouer avec lui aux petites voitures sur le tapis du salon, qui produisait une adorable moue lorsqu'ils se rendaient le week-end à la fête foraine afin d'obtenir l'autorisation de manger une barbe à papa dont plus de la moitié se perdait sur son visage, ses cheveux ou ses habits le petit Matt qui semblait tellement grand parfois, comme lors de l'enterrement de son grand-père paternel où il n'avait pas pleuré mais seulement consolé ses grandes sœurs et déposé des fleurs sur la tombe chaque jour de la semaine qui avait suivi, mais qui pouvait se montrer aussi très peureux lors d'orages où chaque éclair le faisait sursauter un peu plus haut à chaque fois et le bruit de la pluie l'empêchait de dormir… Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Il était… Non, il ne pouvait assembler les mots « Matthiew » et « mort » dans la même phrase, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre… se résoudre à penser que son petit garçon, son héritier pouvait être… parti.

Non.

 _Qu'as-tu fait ?! STORA ! QU'AS-TU FAIT A NOTRE FILS ?!_ hurla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Bon… Cessons ce cinéma et passons au suivant._

Sa voix claqua dans l'air. Une voix qui ressemblait à tout sauf à son habituelle voix qui elle était douce et mélodieuse, et donnait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras et confier tous ses secrets. Elle fit un pas de côté vers les filles agenouillées. Théodore se jeta devant elles.

 _Grace, Wendy ! Courez ! Fuyez !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Elles obéirent et disparurent de leur champ de vision, juste avant qu'Astoria ne ferme la porte d'un geste du poignet et ne plonge la pièce dans le noir.

 _Elles ne sortiront jamais d'ici. Tout est clos. Magiquement._

Il ferma les yeux. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue, laissant dans sa peau un sillon humide.

.

 _Pourquoi, 'Stora ?_

Son regard croisa le sien.

 _Je pense que tu le sais_ , répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mauvais en plissant les yeux.

 _Non._ Répondit-il sincèrement.

 _Daphné._ Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

 _Daph- de quoi tu parles ?_

 _Tu m'as trompé, Théo. Tu mérites de mourir._

 _C'est faux._

 _Non. Daphné est venu te voir. Et tu m'as trompé,_ affirma Astoria en observant attentivement ses ongles.

 _Je-Non !_

 _Si. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Personne ne s'en souviens jamais. Elle enjôle, utilise, et jette._

 _Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Et admettons, pourquoi m'en voudrais-tu ? Elle_ enjôle _, 'Stora. Personne ne lui résiste._

 _Tu aurais dû ! Tu m'aimais ! L'Amour vainc toujours !_

 _Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais pardonné et n'aurais jamais tué notre fils, Astoria Kathleen Nott._

.

Grace n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Elle tentait seulement de ralentir le moins possible sa sœur qui la tirait derrière elle avec toute la force de ses petits bras.

 _Allez Grace ! Il faut partir !_

Elle baissa les yeux.

 _Non. On ne peut pas laisser Papa._

Wendy s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, le visage triste, dénué de tout sentiment heureux.

 _Nous le devons. Il nous a dit de partir._

Sa sœur hocha la tête doucement. Le temps était compté et elles ne savaient pas combien de minutes leur père pouvait leur faire gagner.

.

 _Je vais te tuer, Théo. Tu vas mourir._

 _Je sais._

Elle éclata de rire, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, un sourire exprimant à la fois la malveillance, l'espièglerie et un bonheur réel s'étirant sur ses dents maculées de sang. Elle se lécha les lèvres lentement, essuyant d'un doigt le sang de son fils ornant quelques instants auparavant sa joue puis le portant à se bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et émit un petit son de contentement.

Théodore poussa son corps de toute la force de ses bras et jambes sur le sol afin de s'éloigner le plus d'elle et de ce spectacle morbide. Mais son dos rencontra le mur derrière lui, qui n'était pas apparu à ses yeux, la pièce étant plongée dans une atmosphère sombre et noire. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement, posant ses paumes contre la surface froide, la palpant, espérant trouver une quelconque issue ou quelque chose lui permettant de se défendre contre cette… créature.

Car il se refusait à l'appeler sa femme. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce ne pouvait être elle. Astoria Kathleen Greengrass Nott aimait ses enfants et ne leur aurait jamais fait de mal. Astoria Kathleen Greengrass Nott n'aurait jamais assassiné son propre fils qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Astoria Kathleen Greengrass Nott l'aimait lui, et ne l'aurait jamais menacé et torturé ainsi.

Car il se refusait à admettre que la femme devant elle était celle qu'il avait épousé treize ans plus tôt.

Il s'y refusait et se contentait de cela. Ainsi il partirait le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée que la magnifique image qu'il gardait d'Astoria, sa 'Stora, resterait intacte.

.

Elle se jeta sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et l'actionna, en vain.

 _Ça ne s'ouvre pas ! Je ne comprends pas !_

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte en chêne mais reçut une décharge et fut projetée en arrière trois mètres plus loin.

 _Grace ! Grace ! Tu vas bien ?_

La concernée acquiesça.

 _La magie nous empêche d'ouvrir cette porte. Il faut trouver un autre moyen, Wendy._

Elles tentèrent d'ouvrir à elles deux toute porte ou fenêtre donnant vers l'extérieur. Mais toutes restaient hermétiquement closes.

 _G-Grace ? La seule chose qui annule la magie c'est…_

Elle compléta.

… _la magie. Je sais._

Wendy se rapprocha de sa sœur et posa son front glacé contre le sien tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

 _Tu_ dois _y arriver Grace, tu comprends ?_

.

Grace Jenna Nott n'avait fait de la magie qu'une seule fois de son entière existence. Lorsqu'elle avait été si furieuse contre son frère qui lui avait volé son dessin qu'elle avait passé l'entière après-midi à réaliser et s'était appliqué à le gribouiller du mieux qu'il pouvait. La rage était montée en elle.

Elle avait prévu de donner son œuvre à la petite orpheline du service des enfants malades souffrant d'un cancer, qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois qu'elle était allée voir son papa à son travail. Il lui avait alors expliqué que cette petite fille devait se sentir très seule sans parents pour l'aimer et lui avait fait promettre d'être gentille avec elle.

Elle avait donc travaillé avec acharnement pour que son frère détruise son labeur. Elle avait fusillé son frère du regard qui s'était soudainement élevé dans les airs et mit à hurler d'incompréhension. Ses parents étaient arrivés et Théo avait attrapé son fils tandis qu'Astoria emmenait Grace dans une autre pièce.

Elle lui avait donné un tape sèche sur la main et alors que son menton tremblait et qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, l'avait consolée et lui avait dit que Matt l'aiderait à refaire son dessin mais qu'il ne fallait jamais qu'elle recommence à faire de la magie. _C'était dangereux_ , disait-elle alors.

Et aujourd'hui, sa propre sœur jumelle la suppliait de les sortir de leur enfer.

Grace se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ferma les yeux et imagina la porte en train de se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir devant elle. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre en constatant que cela n'avait eu aucun effet.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci posant ses mains devant le bois et laissant la colère l'envahir. Le jour-même de l'incident du dessin, sa mère lui avait dit que la magie et les sentiments avaient une étroite connexion. Que la magie était alimentée par les émotions fortes. Elle revit son frère baignant dans son propre sang dans les bras de sa mère. Son sourire narquois. Sa voix glaciale. Son père les protégeant. Son père qui était probablement en train d'agoniser à l'heure actuelle. Que son sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien si elles ne s'échappaient pas.

Ses pieds se soulevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et ses mains se mirent à briller intensément, puis la porte lorsqu'elle les appliqua dessus. Ses lèvres bougeaient toute seules, murmurant des incantations incompréhensibles. Elle rompit le contact avec la porte lorsque son corps se tordit dans les airs et s'éleva.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Et elle retomba.

Allongée sur le sol, elle tourna la tête. La porte était désormais ouverte.

Elle sourit avant de s'évanouir.


End file.
